The present application relates to a user interface (“UI”).
The UI of a computing device enables a user to interact with computing device applications, and typically consists of a combination of one or more input and output devices coupled to the computing device, and software. A user may provide input to an application, for example, through the use of one or more hands-based input devices such as a mouse and keyboard, and the application may present information to the user through one or more output devices such as a monitor and speakers. An application may present information to a user visually, for example, through a graphical user interface (“GUI”).